Harry Potter of Atlantis
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED. Harrypotter/stargate crossover. Hary's mother was an ancient who gave him knowledge at birth to prepare for Voldemort. watch as he uses the knowledge of the Ancients to fight the darkness. Supersmart Harry! not super strong magically
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END, MUST READ BEFORE REVIEWING, ALL FLAMES WILL BE RESPONDED WITH IN KIND.

Harry Potter of Atlantis

Prologue.

Lily potter, 7 months pregnant, sat in her chair sighing over her latest project. On the table in front of her was a large black disk, known by a Varity of races as the Ancient Repository of knowledge, contained within was the entire knowledge base of a race known as The Ancients.

The Ancients were an old race whose existence stenches back millions of years, but for an unknown reason they disappeared around 10,000 years ago. Their knowledge was so vast, their technology so powerful that even today, they are regarded as the most powerful race to ever exist.

However, they did not just die out like many races believe, instead they ascended. They shed their physical bodies and became beings of pure energy, able to live for eternity as gods. But the ascended decided, after much deliberation, that they would not take on the role of Gods, they would live in their ascended life with a policy of strict non-interference policy. To leave the species of the universe to their own, natural evolution. But there were some ancients who pushed this policy to its limits. Some like Oma Desala, who helped those worthy of the gift ascend, while she didn't impart knowledge to lesser races, she acted as a guide for the light hearted to reach the plane they so well deserved. There were also others who re-took human form, to live among the humans once again, and they were allowed as long as they didn't help the humans gain new technology or to steer humanity in a different direction.

Lily Evans Potter was one of these Ancients. She was an Ancient who discovered the world of Magic, and curious, took her human form again to learn this new branch of Human evolution, much to the disproval of her fellow ascended. After spending her life going through Muggle School as an average student so as not to allow her true knowledge to show, at the age of 11 she was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After spending several years there, she fell in love with a human who went by the name of James Potter. After getting married, and discovering her pregnancy, she was overjoyed. Then the war with Voldemort, the most vile creature to exist, even more vile then the Wraith, targeted her unborn son. She heard the prophecy for her son and learned that he was to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him.

That wouldn't do.

So she did the only she could do, she was giving her son an edge.

She secretly built a device that would take her and any material she wished out of phase into a realm of sub-space, thus allowing her to hide her presence from all forces, muggle, magical, and ascended. In was during this out of phase state that she built the device in front of her, the repository of knowledge. She knew that they only way for Harry to have an edge against Voldemort was to have the complete knowledge of her race.

Looking at the completed device, she activates it, and then watches as it extends a pair of metallic hands and grasps her round belly, it then emits a series of multi color lights and different sounds and soon deactivates. She leans back into her chair, hoping beyond hope that her plan worked.

**Later.**

When Harry was born 2 months later, Lily and James were happy and proud of their young boy. Over the course of a year, they watched as Harry showed how much potential he had. James watched in fascination at young Harry's growing intelligence. At such a young age, he had started to talk with simple words, like dada, mama, and dog, pointing at Sirius, which made everyone laugh and Sirius pout. Lily watched with a knowing smile, knowing what was really behind the intelligence growth.

It was a year and a half later, that lord Voldemort attacked the Potter home. He overwhelmed James with ease, killing him, and Lily put up a meager defense, knowing she could not win, not without resorting to using her ascended powers, and she knew that if she did, the others would intervene, possibly for the worst. So after pleading to spare her sons life, she was killed.

Voldemort then tried to kill young Harry, only for a miracle, the spell bounced back and killed the dark lord, making him into a wraith like creature that fled the scene.

It was after Albus Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, did his life really change.

Over the course of several years, the young boy was mentally and emotionally abused. He never received physical abuse, because his 'family', knew it could be seen. He was belittled, insulted, and wasn't even allowed to have a name, he was simply "Boy".

When school started, it quickly became known that something wasn't quite right with Harry. He showed intelligence beyond his years, especially in math. So, curious, the school administration had the young boy tested, and presented the results to the Dursleys.

Harry's projected IQ was in the 300+ range.

The Dursleys were shocked, and were prepared to go to drastic means to beat the intelligence out of him, not wanting him to be smarter than Dudley, and then a teacher said something that caught their attention.

"It's rare to have children that show such intelligence at such a young age; wouldn't it be quite prestigious if he managed to get into Wellington's school for the gifted?"

The Dursleys paused, prestige that one word hung in their minds.

Decision reached, they enrolled Harry into the school, where he made quick friends with a girl named Hermione Granger, who was just as smart as he.

Before they both reached the age of 10, they had graduated high school, went to college, and earned PHD's in various subjects.

Harry had degrees in multiple fields of physics, while Hermione got degrees in Aeronautical engineering.

After wards, since they were too young to get jobs, they decided to do other things for fun, such as becoming fluent in multiple languages.

They both became fluent in Latin, old Latin, Old English, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Egyptian, and a Varity of others.

Now, at the age of 11, they are both about to receive invitations to go to a new school, a different school.

And this is where our story begins.

Author's notes.

This is a new story I was thinking about, and I have big plans for it. Now before anyone asks, I will go ahead and answer some of the likely questions that will come up.

1: will Harry be super strong?

Answer: no, this story is about him using his intelligence to solve problems, not magical power. He will be slightly above average, and by the time the seventh book ends, he will be as powerful as Dumbledore, but he will not use magic mostly. Harry is a scientist, he will use scientific means to win, not just magic.

2: will this be a harry/Hermione pairing?

Answer: I don't know, I will decide when the story evolves. No votes on this.

3: will harry instantly understand all things ancient?

Answer: no, he may be super smart, but it will take time before he starts building ships, and ZPMs. He still has to learn everything, over a period of many, many, years.

4: is Dumbledore good or bad?

Answer: normally I write bad Dumbledore stories, because looking back at the books I see he is a manipulative old man who is constantly endangering students for the so called greater good. In this story I will try something different. I want him to be good, but he will make mistakes, as he is human and all humans make mistakes.

Next chapter will feature more of a story, with character interaction and actual dialogue. This prologue was meant to be a set up.


	2. Welcome to the Wizard World Mr Potter

Harry Potter of Atlantis

Chapter 1

Welcome to the wizarding world Mr. Potter.

**Smallest bedroom, 4 privet Drive.**

At a desk facing the lone window in the room, we can find a young boy writing on a sketchpad. When we looked over his shoulder, most people would be shocked to see that he is in fact writing a complex mathematical equation. Harry put his pencil down and leaned back in thought.

'_So bored. Ever since Hermione went on vacation I've been so bored. Even this equation is nothing to me. What I would wish for something new, a challenge worthy of my intelligence.' _He thought.

Little did young Harry know that his wish would come true, and open up paths never before touched by humanity.

Soon a tapping sound was heard, and he looked up to see an owl on his window sill, he also noticed that there was an envelope in its talons. Curious as to why such an odd occurrence was happening, Harry opened his window and allowed the owl to come him.

The owl flew in and dropped the letter on his lap before resting on his bed post. He picked up the letter and in green ink on the front it said:

**Harry James Potter**

**Smallest bedroom.**

**#4 privet Dr.**

Now Harry was feeling a little weirded out, he cautiously opened the envelope and two pieces of parchment fell out.

"Parchment? Who the hell uses parchment nowadays?" he said allowed.

He looked at the letter and it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We would like to congratulate you on being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a school list of needed items. If you reply, just sign on the bottom and send it with this owl and we will send a representative to pick you up._

_ Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster._

Now Harry was definitely feeling weirded out. Witchcraft? That wasn't even real he thought.

Then a thought came, what if it was just a prank? Yes, it had to be, maybe one of his colleagues from school decided to prank him, and deciding to play along, he wrote down yes and sent the letter off with the owl. Then he went downstairs to inform his family.

When Harry arrived in the living room, he spotted his aunt and uncle watching TV.

He didn't really like them, considering he didn't forget the way they treated him in the first years of his life. He also knew that while they were nicer to him, it was because of the prestige that came from him being a genius.

Deciding against telling them at the last minute, he walks back upstairs with a thought, '_let them discover it themselves._'

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.**

**Headmaster's office.**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with various teachers, minus Snape, going over some business.

"…and that's it for the library repairs, any other business?" asked the headmaster.

McGonagall spoke, "yes, we still have 2 muggle raised students that need an introduction to the wizarding world. The first is one Hermione Granger. I was think of taking her myself, since it's my turn anyways. The last is Harry potter."

Dumbledore sat in thought before he spoke, "I was thinking of sending Hagrid for Harry, but because of an unfortunate accident regarding his dog, Hagrid refuses to leave his side as he is being treated at the vet. I was thinking of going myself to pick him up…"

"I'll do it." Said a squeaky voice.

Everyone turned too looked at Filius Flitwick.

"I'll be in the ally anyway to replenish my supply of pillows for the first years and picking up some books, I'll be happy to take him."

Dumbledore nodded, "that's good, you can take him Filius, anything else?"

Not receiving an answer he dismissed the meeting before reaching to eat a lemon drop.

**2 weeks later.**

Harry sat in his room staring at the ceiling while mentally going over the calculations that would result from an explosion, and how long it would take before his family was incinerated.

Harry was also more than a genius, he was a sadistic genius.

The doorbell rang but Harry ignored it, thinking it belonged to one of his cousins idiotic friends.

"BOY!"

Maybe not.

Harry sighed as he got up and walked downstairs and he stopped in shock.

Therein front of his uncle was a little man, a very little man.

Harry tried hard not to laugh.

He walked over and his uncle spoke angrily.

"Boy, who is this?" he said turning purple.

Unfortunately, the little man spoke.

"My name is Professor Filius Flitwick, professor at Hogwarts, I am here to take young Harry here for supplies." Said Flitwick as if it was everyday conversation.

If it was possible, Vernon got even angrier, "BOY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I thought it was just a prank." Said Harry innocently.

"I'm afraid the letter was not a prank Mr. Potter. Magic is very real and so is Hogwarts." Stated Flitwick.

Harry looked doubtful, "prove it."

Flitwick happily pulled out his wand and with a little flick, the dining room table was turned into a pig, which sent the Dursleys scurrying into the living room to hide, causing Harry to smirk.

"Alright, I'm convinced, what do I need to do?" asked Harry.

Flickwick smiled, "alrighty then, first we go to London and pick up your supplies and on the way I'll explain everything."

**London.**

Once they arrived at the leaky cauldron, Flitwick was considerate enough to disguise Harry so he wouldn't be mobbed. Once they made it past the wall, the disguise was lifted and Flitwick started talking as they walked.

"Well, this is Diagon ally, the main shopping center in wizarding Britain; there are of course, many other places, towns even and many more around the world. First we will make our way to Gringotts to get some money. Oh, I almost forgot, here's your vault key." He said as he handed Harry his key.

Once they made their way inside, they went to the first available teller.

"How can I help you?" said the goblin with obvious disdain.

"We are here to withdraw from Mr. Potters vault, as well as to retrieve a package from you know where." Said Flitwick.

"Key please." Said the goblin.

Once he examined the key he said, "Mr. Potter, according to the wishes of your parents you are to report to your account manager immediately, he will explain things. While you do that, you and I shall retrieve the item you mentioned." Said the goblin looking at Flitwick.

"GRIPHOOK! Take Mr. Potter to his account manager."

Harry followed the short goblin down a hallway to a door that had a gold plate on it that said, "Goldriver, Potter account manager."

Harry walked in and was greeted by an aged goblin, if the lines on his face were any indication. He stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"Ah, so good to finally see you again Mr. Potter. I haven't seen you since you were but a wee little lad. My name is Goldriver; I have been your account manager since your great grandfather William Potter. Please take a seat." He said.

Harry sat and said, "Good to meet you Goldriver, please call me Harry, I hate formalities."

Goldriver nodded, "your father was the same way, in fact, and I believe all potter males were the same way." He said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, let's get down to business. According to your late parents will, you were to be briefed on your financial well being and to receive an item. You will get it later. First, at the time of your parent's death, your account held 100 million galleons, making you one of the richest families in Britain, right up there with the Malfoy and Greengrass. When your parents died, you vault was placed in a special lockdown, allowing your vault to accumulate interest for 10 years, bring you up to 200 million.

Now that you are here, you can claim your inheritance, you can sign the forums after the meeting. Your family, being one of great prestige has made several investments over the years in a wide range of businesses. Including muggle ones, giving your family a clear advantage. I can go over everything, but it would take us all year, but I have included all the information in this folder, so you can review it yourself when you have time, or bored."

He handed Harry a massively thick folder, which caused his already wide eyes to widen. Then Goldriver continued.

"You also own a considerable amount of properties, ranging from potter castle, your ancestral home, to islands around the world, from the Caribbean to Alaska. You also own several homes in many European countries and America."

Harry had a hard time not passing out from joy at the thought.

"Um, do I really need so many homes?" he asked.

Goldriver smiled, "the potter family was known for traveling around the world, so they always wanted to have a place to stay."

"Is there anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is. Once you have claimed your inheritance, you will be able to start making business decisions, or appoint someone to do it for you. I suggest you go with the latter, since you will be busy with your education."

Harry nodded, it made sense, "I want you to continue running my accounts, if my ancestors trusted you, I see why I can't."

Goldriver nodded, "ok, we can do that. Now, I have several ideas we can use to increase your revenue. First, I suggest we rent out several of your homes and apartments, so that you can receive a monthly income from them. I also suggest some investments in several companies, I am well versed in both magical and muggle business, so I can do that. By my estimates, by the end of the year, we can triple your money that is already in your vault, and it will continue to grow."

Harry nodded, and gave his permission. He leaned forward to sign the documents, but not before reading them, then they had one last piece of business to cover.

Goldriver pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it, revealing it to be a simple trunk.

"This is a trunk that was custom built by your mother; she wanted you to have it when you started your entrance into the wizarding world. It has a special security system that will scan your DNA so that only you can open it. It also has several charms and runes on it that will prevent curses, even the unforgivable, from destroying it. There are some on here even I don't understand. It also allows you to put your hand on it and say shrink or enlarge so that you can carry it in your pocket and remove it when necessary." He shrunk the trunk and gave it to Harry, who put it in his pocket.

"Also, before you leave, take this." He hands Harry a wallet.

"This wallet has a direct connection to your vault, all you have to do is say how much you need, and the money will be taken out and placed in your wallet, so that you can pay for things easier. It has a limit of 1000 galleons, so for something that costs 10,000 you will have to say 1000 galleons 10 times, ok?"

Once business was concluded, Harry left the office and met Flitwick in the lobby. He didn't ask what made Harry so happy, because it wasn't his business. They made their way to flourish and blots first, where Flitwick went to buy his supplies, while Harry went to buy his books. Harry bought all the course books for all years, including Arithmicy and Ancient Runes. He also bought some additional books like for Occlumency, which Harry wanted to learn because of paranoia. When Flitwick told him wizards can read minds, he knew he had to practice defense.

After paying for their purchases, which just funded the vacation for the owners, they took a bottomless and weightless bag and deposited their purchases there, and headed to Madam Malkins. As they were entered, they passed a pale boy with blond hair, his nose was up in the air and Harry wondered if by the face he was making if he was constipated. When they went in, Harry got the standard robes, and left.

They then made their way to potions supplies, and then to Ollivanders. When they entered the shop they found it empty, till Ollivander snuck up behind them, scaring both of them shitless.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I was expecting you today. So good to see you, I remember when your parents came in for their wands, your mothers was Willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy, good for charms work. Your fathers was Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable, excellent for charms work. Ah, Filius, how are you doing?" asked Ollivander.

"Oh, I'm good, just showing Harry hear around and buying supplies." Came the reply.

Ollivander nodded before he went into the back to pull out a wand. He gave to Harry and took it from his hand before he could use it, "no, no, that will not do." He said.

For the next half hour they tried wand after wand, with no results, till he pulled down a box, "hmm, I wonder?"

"Try this one, its Holly with Phoenix feather, nice and supple, try it."

Harry grabbed the wand, and he felt a warming sensation fill his being before calming down, he looked to Ollivander after he said curious.

"What's so curious?" he asked, having a feeling he was not going to like it.

"Well, this wands core is a phoenix feather, and the particular phoenix that gave this feather, gave one other, only one other, and I'm sorry to say that the wand was the one that gave you that scar. If I had known what that wand would do, I would have destroyed it myself."

Harry was not happy, nor angry; he was just a little creeped out that he was holding the brother wand that killed his parents.

Once they left, they went to the pet shop.

"I suggest you get a pet or two, make sure to get an owl as one, so that it can deliver mail for you." Said Flitwick.

As Harry entered the owl section, he looked at the various owls, but one caught his attention. It was snowy white and had a sense of pride about it. He walked up to it and picked up its cage, "I like you, I can sense an airiness about you, you're smarter than at first glance aren't you?"

The owl nodded, or at least Harry think it nodded, he took the owl to the front and the owner looked surprised.

"That owl has never wanted to go with anybody, how did you managed that?" she asked.

"Guess I have a loveable personality." Answered Harry with sarcasm.

After purchasing the owl, Harry let her out and told her to fly to number 4, private drive and she can wait in the tree or go hunting. He and Flitwick then made their way back to the leaky cauldron, and seeing it was empty, decided to order some dinner.

As they sat there, Harry had some questions.

"Mr. Flitwick, I was curious, my bank manager said that my family was quite prestigious, why is that?"

Flitwick explained to him about wizarding society, including pureblood, muggle-born, and half blood status, he also explained how the law works and the government. When they were done, Flitwick apparated them back to privet drive, scaring the crap out of the Dursleys, after bidding farewell, Flitwick left and Harry went up to his room to un pack.

Once he entered his room, he closed and locked the door. He then pulled out and enlarged his trunk. Once he opened it, he saw a ladder in it, curious, he climbing in and went down.

**Inside the trunk.**

Once Harry emerged, he noticed that he was in a large room, up top he could see stairs that led to what appeared to be offices and a walkway. He turned around observing the beautiful windows when he jumped back. There in front of him was a giant ring, with several symbols that Harry recognized as star constellations around it.

"Astrias portus." He suddenly said, suddenly, Harry started turned around and walked up the steps, unable to stop himself. He walked down a corridor and down some more stairs and he entered a round room with a pedestal. He stepped onto the small platform and his mind cleared, giving him back control. The platform and pedestal in front of him lit up and a hologram of a beautiful woman dressed in ornate white and gold robes and with long flowing red hair and vibrant green eyes appeared.

"Hello my son, my name is Lily Evans Potter, and if I have activated that means you have come of age and are about to start your Hogwarts education. I know you may have many questions, but I'm afraid that my time here is limited, so I must use this time to explain the history of my people and to explain your existence.

I come from a race called the Alterans, but our most famous name is the Ancients. Many, many, millions of years ago, our people were involved in a civil war, and a faction of us broke off and came to the Milky Way galaxy. It was here that we found a planet much like our own; we called it Terra, or Earth. Over the course of many years we seeded this galaxy with human life, and we prospered. Then the plague came.

The plague was a disease for which there was no cure, so we built a device that was designed to wipe out all life in the galaxy, thus ending the plague. The device then would restart, re-seeding this galaxy with life once more, free of the plague. Afterwards, we gathered in our great city ships, the Triton, Avalon, and our capital, Atlantis, and we left this galaxy to find a new home. We ended up in the Pegasus galaxy, a much smaller galaxy then the Milky Way, thus allowing us to monitor things more closely.

We seeded that galaxy with human life as well, and for millions of years we watched and studied. Then we came upon a new enemy, the Wraith. They were a race of aliens that fed on humans, sucking away their life force for food. We then sent a fleet of ships to try and open diplomatic negotiations with them, but they instead attacked. For 100 years we waged war against them, and despite our superior technology, they outnumbered us greatly. Then, realizing we could not win, we submerged the city of Atlantis and took the city of Avalon back with us to the Milky Way. We hid that city, and then the rest of our people settled on earth, giving up all technology, and we intermarried into the population of humans.

That was 10,000 years ago.

Those of us that didn't marry decided to ascend. Ascension is when a person achieves enlightenment and is able to forsake their physical body and become a being of pure energy. As an ascended, we hold great power, such that I cannot list them here.

We had so much power in fact, that we had all decided that we would take a role of non-interference; we would simply watch and observe. However, there were some of us who had ascended, that had become to dislike this self imposed exile from the universe. So we re-took our human form, and we were allowed to, as long as we didn't aid any civilization with advanced knowledge or technology. It was no surprise really that most of us became teachers in history or language.

Upon discovering magic, I became curious and re-took my human form, by purposely placing myself into the womb of a woman. When I was re-born, I took on the name Lily Evans, and in order to hide my true intelligence, I did mediocre in Muggle School, then I received my Hogwarts letter.

I spent 7 years in that school, studying as much magic as I could. Eventually I fell in love with a man named James Potter. Right after graduation, he and I married, and one year later, you were born my son. I was truly happy, for in my previous life I never had children. Then, a friend named Albus Dumbledore came to me and James, and he had said that a prophecy was made concerning you.

At that time, there was a man named Voldemort who was going on a terror spree trying to conquer the world, and the prophecy that was made said that you my son will be the only wizard to have the power to kill him, or be killed by him. Me and James were distraught, so I thought hard on how I can give you the advantage my son. And I found a way.

I created a device that would take me out of phase, where I was out from the watchful eye of the other ascended; I created a device that would download all the knowledge of my people into your brain. And since you were still an unborn child, your mind would develop around the immense knowledge. I then had this trunk built in secret as well. I had expanded it to be an exact replica of Atlantis. Mind you, it is not the size of the full city, nor does it contain all the knowledge of the city. This trunk is made up of only the central tower and all its systems, but when you look out the windows, it gives off the illusion of what the full city would look like.

It is here; in this tower you can start to unlock your knowledge and prepare for Voldemort and to re-claim your birth right as leader of the Alterran people. In this tower I have given the knowledge of ships, weaponry, shields, power generators, cures for disease, and other things. Please son, use this wisely.

On another note, the giant circle you no doubt saw on your way here is called a Stargate; you will learn more of it during your studies, just thought you should know.

My image will only be used for this recording, for this pedestal does more than relay this message. Another hologram will replace mine, and it is through here that you can access all the towers systems and knowledge. The image that will replace mine is of a friend of mine; her name was Malia when she was in Atlantis. If you ever wish to see me, you can request to see this hologram again, though the message will not play unless asked. I have also included several family photos so that you can see what we look like my son.

Harry, I want you to know that even though we are gone, your father and I love you very much, and we hope that you will be able to lead a good life free of Voldemort. If you are unable, use this knowledge against him. We love you son, good bye."

When the hologram turned off, Harry was left feeling more stunned and shock then he ever felt in his entire life.

He found a chair and sat down on it, going over everything that was told to him. He was not fully human, he must destroy Voldemort somehow, if he is alive, his mother was an alien. But what really got to him, was what was making him cry right now.

'_My parents really did love me. They really did.'_

He sat there, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

When he stopped 30 minutes later, he got up, and stood on the pedestal once more, this time a different woman appeared. Harry was going to learn everything he could from the gift his mother left him; he would make his parents proud.

A/N: I have several impotent things to say here, so please read this.

1: a lot of people have been asking me why Hermione is so smart, and what role will she play. Well, I can only address part of this because Hermione's life and past will play a large role in this story later on, and I don't want to spoil it.

A: Hermione is super smart because I have always believed that she had the potential in canon, but she dumbed herself down so she could have friends with Harry and Ron, and later be romantically linked to Ron. I believe that Ron was intimidated by her intelligence so she never reached her full potential. In this story, she meets Harry, who is super smart, and he helped her to reach her true potential. The other part is secret.

2: they will not earn masteries in magic, though they will have the knowledge for it because they are that smart.

3: Harry and Hermione will not be in the Stargate program, though they will be involved as an independent source. They will also fight against the Trust and the NID later on. They will also alter some aspects of Stargate canon. Most of the story will be about them and discovering the ancient knowledge.

4: originally, I was going to have Harry create technology out of nowhere, but I realized that it as un-realistic and would make him super strong. So I'm going to with Harry and Hermione slowly building up their tech power by using what is already available on earth. They are limited by what earth has, so they will work from their and expand, so don't expect to see Harry driving a spaceship in his second year cause it won't happen.

5: Harry will be sarcastic, very much so around Snape, their first scene is in next chapter and it will be good. Also, this story will feature bad language, and some nudity, though the nudity won't be till Harry's 4th year at least, if not his 5th of 6th, haven't decided when. Harry will also have a bit of a militaristic attitude in the story, especially against Voldemort, while Hermione will be the diplomat, kind of like John Sheppard and Weir from Atlantis.

6: Harry will get to Atlantis before the Stargate program.

7: I will borrow idea and aspects from people and I will give credit where credit is due. For example the city of Avalon came from the story Finding Avalon. That author gets full credit for the city idea.

8: for people, who want to see what Malia looks like, go to my profile and there will be a link that will show what she looks like.

9: the fate of Lily potter will not be answered till much later.

10: I will also go through Harry's first, second, third years very quickly because they are not really important for this story. Plus with Harry and Hermione smarter, they will figure things outs quicker.

11: Dumbledore will be a good guy in this story, and a little odd. He will be funny.

That is all, I am already hard at work on the next chapter, but it may be while before it comes out.


	3. Potter arrives at Hogwarts

Harry Potter of Atlantis.

Chapter 2.

Potter enters Hogwarts.

**1 month later.**

Harry arrived at the train station and was walking to platform 9 ¾. He walked over to the between platform 9 and 10, and looked at the two.

'_Since this is magic, this must be an illusion of some sort.'_

He walked over to platform 9, and he touched it with his hand, hoping no one was looking at him. He smirked when his hand fell through. After taking a quick look around, he dragged his cart through and emerged on the other side and he looked on in curiosity as people were boarding a brilliant red train. He went aboard and dragged his trunk to the first empty compartment he found and put his trunk up.

He then sat down and reflected on the past month. He had spent the entire time reading ahead in his school books, finishing and memorizing the entire first year, and then he spent what time he had left exploring the tower and learning what he could.

He had discovered that his mother had used a small, yellowish crystalline power source called a Zero Point Module (ZPM), to power the runes and charms she had cast on the trunk. He had also discovered several places he could use for labs, large living quarters for himself and a dozen others, and what appeared to be a hanger bay.

In the hanger there were only 3 ships, that he later called Puddle Jumpers, because his mother called them that. He had learned that each of the 3 ships had a special rune that allowed him to shrink them and then take them to the outside world. But his best discovery was the personal cloaking device. The device was an armband made of leather but with a small triangular device implanted in it. When used, it would take the wearer out of phase, allowing Harry to be invisible. The nifty thing he discovered is that if he takes a weapon out of phase with him, the weapon can still harm others who are in phase.

He thought that was badass.

Of course there was a drawback. According to the instructions, the armbands emitted a type of radiation that is meant to keep the creatures that live out of phase away from him. However the radiation is harmful to his body, luckily, he discovered that the ancients had developed a chemical that, when injected, makes him immune to the radiation, thus allowing him to use the armband, but not letting anyone else use it when they try.

Harry laughed evilly at the implications. He currently had one of the armbands on, to use in case of emergency.

As harry was contemplating what kind of evilness he could use the armband for, the door to his compartment opened and a pale faced, blond haired boy with two dumb looking gorillas stood their.

"Hey, you're in my compartment, get out." He said.

Harry looks up and says, "Sorry, I don't see your name here, and since I don't see it, it must mean it's not your compartment, however, I am a gentleman, so I will like to kindly invite you to fuck off."

Malfoy looked enraged at harry before he walked forward and said, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Harry simply said, "A constipated little ferret."Malfoy face went red and asked, "how dare you talk to me in such a manner, who are you to talk to your betters like that?"

"The names Harry Potter, smartest male on the planet, named number 1 most sexy bachelor of my school for 4 years running, scientist, player, soldier, etc."

At hearing his name, Malfoy said, "your harry potter?"

"I just said that numb nuts." Said harry annoyed.

Malfoy simply looked shocked, and then he said, "Well, it seems that we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry recognized a kiss ass moment when he saw one, he hated people like that.

"You honestly think I'm going to be polite and suddenly we will be friends after the way you just acted, I don't think so! Get out!" Said harry.

Malfoy looked enraged before he slammed the door and walked off.

Harry laughed, "I'm so awesome, I wish Hermione was here to see that."

His door opened again, and harry turned to see a familiar head of bushy brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad around here, a boy named Neville lost his."

"Hermione?" harry asked.

She looked closer and replied, "Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you were going on vacation to the US."

"I lied, I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you about this."

"Well, I am glad to see, it will make this place so much more fun to have you here." She said.

"I'm glad you're here to, it will be nice to have someone as smart as I to keep me company, now what's this about a toad?" asked harry.

"A person I met called Neville lost his toad and can't find him." she said.

Harry nodded then he pulled out his wand and said, "Accio toad." Suddenly a toad came flying around the corner and landed in harry's out stretched hand.

"I read early." He said.

Hermione looked at him and said, "I read early to, but I didn't even think of that."

Harry simply smiled, "that's ok Hermione, I forgive you, just don't let it happen again."

She stuck her tongue out at him before taking the toad and going off to find Neville. It wasn't long till Hermione showed back up and at across from him, she then started to talk to harry about her vacation in the Mediterrian and how she was drawing up plans to increase the efficiency of the cruise ship by 37 percent.

Harry in turn told her about his inheritance, his property, money, business investments, and even the trunk. Hermione listened fascinated by what harry was talking about. Of course, when harry went on about some of the Ancient technology, she looked doubtful. So to prove it to her, he activated his armband, disappearing right in front of her. She looked around suspicious when suddenly harry repapered holding a pair of her panties that he had stolen from her trunk. Red faced, Hermione admitted harry was right, though he had to show her the trunk that evening. He agreed.

Hermione of course was eager to look at the ship designs, being an aeronautical engineer and all.

It wasn't long till they had to change to arrive at Hogwarts, and they did in front of each other.

Once they were changed, they left the train and followed all the other kids till they heard a voice, "FIR YEARS, THIS WAY!"

They followed the voice and they met the biggest man they had ever met, "alright kids, just follow me."

They followed him down a trail and to a lake, where they all climbed into boats in 4's. Harry sat next to Hermione and across from him were two Indian girls. They all watched transfixed as they approached the castle and they climbed out of the boats. They followed the large man, who they learned was Hagrid, up to the large double doors of the castle, where they found a stern looking older witch.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She said.

She walked them inside and the all lined up in the great hall, all the other students watching. The old woman walked over to a door and came back with a 3 legged stool and an old hat. The hat then sang a song, but the author of this story can't remember it, so just look assume it's the same as in canon.

The old woman then pulled out a scroll of parchment and began to read off the names.

"Abbot, Hannah."

And so it continued on from there. Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw, Neville in Gryffindor, then finally she came to harry.

"Potter, Harry."

Everyone in the hall broke out in whispers as harry walked up to the hat, of course he didn't care. When he sat down he felt the hat speak to him in his mind.

"_My, what do we have here? Harry potter, I have been anticipating this day for a long time. I remember your parents well, especially your mother, she was possible the most intelligent student I have ever sorted, despite her abilities to hide her talent. Now let's take a look in your mind shall we._

_I see that you have the bravery of a Gryffindor, but you are also much smarter then them. Yes, your intelligence is unrivaled I see, you would do great in Ravenclaw. I see you have some loyalty, but to those whom you trust, so far that appears to belong to the granger girl, so not enough to go into hufflepuff, not yet at least._

_You have the ambition and the cunning that would make Salazar himself envious. You would do very well in Slytherin, but I'm afraid if I placed you there, half the house would end up dead within the year. You are a man who doesn't start violence, but when violence is used against you, you would destroy your enemy, which is half of Slytherin. So, I see the best place for you to go would be…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw cheered loudly, while the Gryffindor table looked on in complete shock, they had expected harry to go to them.

Once the rest of the list was read, Dumbledore rose to give his speech.

"Welcome, one and all, to yet another year at Hogwarts. I have but a few announcements to make. First, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also, the north side of the third floor corridor is under lockdown, no one goes there unless you wish to meet a very ghastly death. That is all, let the feast begin!"

With that he clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Harry and Hermione ate their food quietly, not wanting to appear rude after all. It was not long till the feast was over and the students filed out and headed to their dorms.

Once harry and Hermione learned that the password was knowledge, they entered and took in the sights.

The common room was decorated in a variety of different blues, ranging from Navy blue to sky blue. In front of the large fireplace were 4 sets of recliner chairs and a couch. The prefect led the first years into the center of the room and stood at attention.

"Ok first years, since you're new I will have to explain a few rules. My name is Marcus Oliver, and I'm the prefect of this house. I am also the head of the Ravenclaw house, reporting only to our head of house Professor Flickwick. Our house is different in the fact that we are ruled by 2 people, not just the head of house. In order to attain the position of leader, one must prove themselves in a variety of ways, ranging from knowledge of spells, to mathematics, to anything. Every year a new leader is elected by contest.

The students of all years elect the new leader by vote, and in order to qualify one must be very intelligent. This leads me on to our next rule.

We Ravenclaw are proud of our intelligence, we also hold the highest GPA in the school, beating all the other 3 house together. We love to read, love to learn, and love to study, well, sometimes study. So there will be no goofing off in class, unless its history of magic. We all are to pay attention in class, help other Ravenclaw who need it, etc.

Also, for a bit of fun, at the end of every year there is a contest for all Ravenclaw. At the end of the year we hold a voluntary contest, and anyone who chooses to enter has to show something they invented or improved. It can be anything from a spell creation/modification, to runes, to muggle studies. If you win the prize is that professor Flickwick will take you to get your invention patented as well as allowing to take any one book from his private library to borrow for the summer. This is of course voluntary and anyone can enter. Are there any questions?"

Harry raised his hand and asked, "what are the responsibilities of the leaders?"

"Ah good question. Well my job is to help professor Flickwick with his responsibilities in running the house since he is a busy man. I am to make sure we all behave, keep good grades, and maintain order. I can even pass new laws, but they have to be approved by the head of house and a general vote from the entire house. We are like a government, only our rules only affect our house. We can of course be elected more than once, but that rarely happens." Answered Marcus.

When there were no more questions, Marcus dismissed the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. Harry and Hermione snuck up to the male dorms and found his bed. He closed the curtains and opened the trunk. He allowed Hermione to go down first, followed by himself.

Harry then gave Hermione the grand tour, he first showed her the control room, which harry had learned was an exact replica of Atlantis and that its system controlled the entire tower. He showed her the ZPM control room; then he showed her the hanger. She was practically drooling at having an opportunity to play with the ships. And last, but not least, harry showed her the Holo room. She watched the message left by his mother, then hugged harry with tears in her eyes.

After words she activated the holo and asked Malia how many ship designs were in the database, she replied with 4, the Puddle Jumper, and Aurora class warship, a transport ship, and a mining ship. She then asked if it was possible to print out the blue prints and was disappointed to learn the tower didn't have a printer.

She then asked how can harry build these things, which the hologram responded.

"Most of our technology can be built by automatic assemblers, which are small devices that put things together according to their designs. There are currently 4 assemblers in the tower, which can be manned by human and workers." said the hologram.

"How dies an assembler work and what is a worker?" asked Hermione.

"An assembler is an interface that allows the person to interface with the device, allowing them to read the blue prints in stages and then using a method of matter energy conversion can create the device you desire. Matter energy conversion is a technology that allows one to use the energy from a power source to create matter, from food, to air, to precious metals. A worker is a robotic entity that is less advanced then a Replicator, possessing no other programming then to interface with the assembler and create the product you want created. There are 4 located in the tower; each one is the size of a human adult." Replied the hologram.

Hermione then thought for a bit and asked, "How long would it take to create a ship from the assembler?"

"with the current models of assemblers we have available, it would take approximately 1 year to create a Puddle Jumper, 4 years for a transport, 5 years for a mining ship, and 10 years for a warship." Answered Melia.

Hermione pouted, and harry didn't look to happy either.

"Is there a way to increase the ship making process?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, in order to make a ship faster you will require a Mark IX assembler. It is larger, measuring at 500 feet in diameter. Once assembled, the assembler would automatically make a shipyard where it can store the ships you produce. A Puddle Jumper can be made in a day, a transport ship in 2 months, a mining ship in 3 months, and an aurora in 1 year, depending on what you wish to add. The initial design of the aurora would take 6 months to build, not including weapons, ZPM, or advanced shields."

Harry and Hermione perked up, but before Hermione could ask how to get a mark IX, harry pulled her away, "we have to go to bed Hermione, and we have a big day tomorrow."

She pouted as she made her way out of the room.

No one noticed as the eyes of the hologram followed them as they left, nor did they notice as she disappeared in a white light instead of dissolving like a hologram should.

**Ascended realm.**

Melia appeared in front of the other ascended, and then one voice spoke out.

"What have you to report Melia?"

"Harry introduced his best friend to the fold, and they, or I should say, she, spent time asking about ships and energy-matter conversion technology before departing to go the bed and rest for tomorrow." She said.

The others nodded, then another voice spoke, "what shall we do? Are we to allow him access to our technology?"

There was some murmuring when another voice spoke, "we should interfere, a child should not be allowed access to such power."

That caused uproar as debate was fired off from all sides. Finally another spoke asked for the floor, and Oma Desala appeared.

"We should not interfere. Even though it was one of our own that had allowed this to happen, she had done it with the best of intentions, and done what we could not do." She said.

"That's interesting, voicing non interference from a person who interferes all the time." one voice said with sarcasm.

Oma turned to the voice and spoke, "I only interfere to help those who have earned it to ascend, nothing more. That is hardly interference. I am not influencing entire civilizations."

The first voice spoke, "Oma is right. She has not interfered to such an extent. And if we are to interfere with Harry, we will have broken our most sacred rule, it would invite others to interfere with the lives of those on the mortal plane, and we cannot take interference on a case by case basis. It is either all or nothing."

The others murmured in agreement, and then the second voice spoke, "I say we watch. We can reserve the right to interfere, but only in the most extreme of circumstances, nothing more. For this is after all, a situation we have not encountered during our millennia of existence. The rules may have to change based on the circumstances."

"We shall take a vote, we can either have non-interference for now, but reserve it for the most extreme of circumstances, or we cannot interfere at all, regardless of the consequences." Said the first voice.

Tendrils of light started to appear in different colors to indicate vote, and then the first voice spoke, "the vote says that we re-serve the right to interfere in the direst of circumstances. But no interference shall be taken unless it has been consulted by all of us. Melia, we want you to continue your observation of the boy, watch him very carefully, only show your true self in the most dire of circumstances, if need be. Till then, act as the hologram and nothing more."

Melia nodded her head before disappearing once more.

She made her way down to the surface of earth, and watched as her young charge, Harry Potter slept, wondering what the future holds for the young man.

**The next day.**

Harry sat at the breakfast table across from Hermione when Flickwick walked by handing out schedules. He gave harry very wide smile, seeing as how the boy made him quite a bit of money yesterday when he was sorted into his house.

Harry looked down at his schedule and spoke, "well Hermione, it seems we have transfiguration first in 30 minutes, followed by charms, double potions with hufflepuff, then we are free. Tomorrow we have herbology and history of magic."

Hermione nodded then continued to finish her breakfast, when she was done they went off to find the classroom, they wanted to be on time after all.

When they arrived, they sat up friend together at the same desk and waited for class to start. Soon, the class filled up with their fellow first years and the same woman from the sorting came in.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall; I will be your transfiguration teacher for your lives here at Hogwarts. I will teach you the fundamentals of the art, from theory to practical application."

So harry and Hermione listened and took notes as she gave the first half of the class going over theory, on how one can change matter to another matter, etc.

Then during the second half she gave everyone a match and told them change it into needle.

"Remember, swish and flick." She said.

Harry held out his wand, swished then flicked, and a perfect needle was on his desk.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, 5 points to Ravenclaw each for producing a perfect needle on the first try." Said McGonagall.

After the class, harry and the group went to their next class, charms.

When they arrived, they found the room filled with pillows and the tiny teacher standing on a stack of books.

For the first half of the class they went over theory, then came practical. Harry and Hermione were each awarded 10 points for getting the spell, Wingardium Leviosa on the first try. The other students were interesting.

Some pillows went flying across the room, some pillows came back to hit the caster, and one person missed the pillow and ended up sending Flickwick flying into the air.

When class was over they went to lunch, where two interesting confrontations would take place.

As harry was eating a grilled cheese sandwich, a shadow was cast over him, he looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Do you mind, you're in my light." Said harry.

Draco sneered, "You think you're so smart don't you potter?"

"Why of course I do Draco, I am after all labeled a genius, 5 times over." Replied harry.

"Tell me potter, what's it like?" asked Draco with a sneer.

"What's what like? Being a genius, oh its quite fun actually. Did you know I received a government grant to build a weapon that has the potential to wipe out all life on earth? It was quite fun actually, especially since I kept trying to activate it when the government tried to stop me. Sadly my lovely doomsday weapon was destroyed because the government thought I was to mentally unstable to be near it." Said harry with a sigh.

Everyone in the great hall looked at harry like he was nuts.

Draco simply stood there with his mouth open, before turning around and walking back to the Slytherin table, the insult he was building up to was completely destroyed by the insane potter.

After lunch the first year ravenslaws went to the dungeons for potions. Harry had a sinking feeling he was not going to like this class.

When they entered the room, harry and Hermione sat in the front, waiting for the professor. Suddenly the door opened and in swept professor Snape with robes billowing in an attempt to look dramatic.

He turned around and started to speak, "I am potions master professor Snape, in this class I will attempt to teach you the fine and deadly art of potions. Assuming you are smarter than the normal dunderheads I am forced to teach, I will attempt to teach you to bottle glory and death, for potions is without a doubt the most powerful art in the world."

He finished his little speech with eyes scanning the room, when they found their target, Potter.

"Well, well, if it isn't our newest celebrity. Tell me potter, what is able to cure most poisons and where will I find it?" asked Snape with disdain.

Harry looked up with bored eyes and replied, "It is a stone called a Bezoar, and it can be found in the stomach of a goat."

Snape sneered, "tell me, what would I get if I added asphodel with Wolfswood?"

"You would get a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of living death." Replied harry.

Snape sneered; he was not happy, "10 points from Ravenclaw for breathing to hard." He said before walking to the front of the class.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "did you just take points for breathing"?

"Yes I did and another 10 for asking stupid questions." Said Snape.

Harry was not happy, "well, you know what, go ahead, take points, I don't care."

The other Ravenclaw looked at harry like he was insane.

"Detention potter for back mouthing." Said Snape with pleasure.

"You can give out as many detentions as you like, I won't even bother to show up for them." Countered harry.

"20 points! You think you can get out of this potter, just because you're the so called Golden Hero?" asked Snape with rage.

"No, I'm not using my fame to get out of it. I'm using my brain and attitude, and my highly evolved brain is telling my mouth to tell your primitive brain that your mouth can kiss my ass." Said harry.

Snape was sputtering with rage, "a week's detention potter."

Harry simply shook his head, "you don't get it do you? I'm not going; I have better things to do then go to detention by a rage filled ass like yourself."

Snape was beyond pissed, but knowing he was not going to get anything out of the matter, he just turned around and went to the black board.

Snape put instructions on the board and ordered the students to start brewing.

For the rest of the class, Snape prowled the room like an animal stalking its prey. He was paying the most attention to potter of course, taking points for the most absurd of reasons, like blinking, living, etc.

When the class was over, he ordered the students to bring their concoctions to the front of the desk. He was surprised when he saw harry and Hermione's potions were perfect, though he loathed to admit it, even to himself.

After classes, harry and Hermione went to go do their homework, then when they finished they made their way to the library to look up write down a list of spells worth learning.

**Headmaster's office, that evening.**

"I WILL NOT STAND TO HAVE SUCH INSUBORDINATION IN MY CLASSROOM! I WANT THAT BOY OUT!" screamed Snape.

The only other people there were the headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, and Filius Flickwick.

"Well what did you expect Severus? You're the one who antagonized him, you got what was coming." Said Filius, defending his already favorite student.

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge f his nose before asking, "Minerva, how was harry in your class?"

"Well, he was quite good, and well behaved. He listened, never interrupted, took notes, and answered any questions I posed to him with a nice decorum." She said.

"I say it was Severus's fault, I mean he's been going on about potter for the past 2 months before he even arrived. Then he goes and takes points for stupid things, breathing Severus? Come on." said Filius, obvious not happy with the potions master.

"Severus, try to be nicer, if you don't antagonize harry, I'm sure he won't do the same to you. Give it a try, and Filius, you know how I feel about the point's situation." Said Dumbledore.

Filius stood up in a huff, "fine!" with that he left.

As Filius walked angrily down the corridor, he was fuming on why the headmaster never disciplined Snape for his many transgressions, especially his abuse of the points system. As he was walking he heard a rattle.

He walked over to the broom closet and opened it, surprising the 2 7th years inside. One was a beautiful Ravenclaw girl while the other was a hufflepuff.

"20 points to Ravenclaw for keeping your skirt on as you do your business Liza." Said Flickwick, before closing the door on the 2 shocked students.

"Two can play the point game Snape." He mumbled as he walked down the corridor.

Yes, Mr. Flickwick can be a vindictive little man indeed.


	4. Harry, meet the Troll

Harry Potter of Atlantis.

Chapter 3.

Harry, meet the Troll.

The day was October 31st at Hogwarts. Ever since the first day when Harry met Snape, things have changed dramatically in the school.

For one, it was now common knowledge that Ravenclaw and Slytherin had declared open war on another. It had started with Flickwick and Snape's, 'Lets see who can take and add more points to our respective houses' contest.

Flickwick, having enough of snape's games, started to play, he started adding points to his own house for the oddest of reasons.

"You look good, 10 points."

"For breathing, 5 points."

"For not falling asleep in History of Magic, 25 points."

He even started to take points away from Slytherin for the same reasons as Snape did for Gryffindor.

After that, some pissed off Slytherins attacked a 3rd year Ravenclaw, which led to retaliation, and eventually an all out animosity. Many people were surprised when Marcus, the Leader of Ravenclaw, had appointed Harry as Commander of the Ravenclaw forces.

Harry had earned that post when he personally led the retaliation against Slytherin. He had sent a false note from Snape to the same group of Slytherins responsible for the attack to meet in a specified location, which of course was an ambush.

By the end of the battle, all the Slytherin were sent to the Hospital wing for various treatments. One guy was unlucky enough to have tentacles sprout from his face and slap himself and others who attempted to get near him, including Madam Pomfry.

The fighting got so bad between the houses that the traditional Gryffindor rivalry with Slytherin was pushed to the back burner and they were forced to watch.

Of course, Fred and George weasley didn't like it. So they set up a small business by trading supplies to Ravenclaw to use against Slytherin with a low price.

They were made honorary Ravenclaw for their sheer inventiveness of their pranks.

In other news, Harry and Hermione were best in year, easily out performing everyone, and of course, per Ravenclaw tradition, they tutored their fellow Ravenclaws who were having trouble. But other than that, they spent as much time as possible in Harry's trunk learning about ancient technology.

Harry was determined to learn about the ZPM technology, he spent every moment possible learning the theory behind it and how it worked.

He could of course already build them, there was the tech available to do it, but Harry didn't want to build one till he knew how it worked, in case of problems.

Hermione, of course spent time with the Puddle Jumpers, trying to figure out their ins and outs. She also spent time with the Drone weapon system, as well as shields and armor.

They were both very busy, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Currently, Harry sat in the great hall eating his dinner, when he noticed that Hermione wasn't present. He of course thought that she was caught up in her research, again, that is until this moment.

"Um, excuse me, Harry Potter?" asked a shy Asian woman.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think your friend, Hermione I believe her name is, needs your help." She said in a whisper.

"Why?" asked Harry.

The girl leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, "just a few minutes ago, I caught her in the girls restroom crying. I tried to talk to her, to help, but she wouldn't listen, I thought that since she's your friend, maybe you could help her."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "why was she crying?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

Harry said his thanks when he was interrupted by professor Quirrel coming in screaming.

"There's a troll in the dungeons, thought you should know." He then fainted.

The students screamed as Dumbledore stood, "prefects, lead your houses back to your dorms, we will take care of this."

As the students rose, Harry's eyes widened, 'Hermione doesn't know!' he thought in alarm.

He stayed in the back, and when his group entered the hall, he split off and ran to find her.

He found the girls bathroom when he heard a crashing noise followed by a scream.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he ran inside, only to find the troll with his club over his head, about to smash her.

"Accio Hermione!" yelled Harry, and the girl came flying to him, slamming into him and falling to the ground, he immediately activated his armband, making him and Hermione invisible.

They watched as the troll looked confused when they disappeared.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said.

Harry simply smiled, before he pulled out his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing with your wand?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, "getting rid of the troll of course."

Harry, still invisible, walked up to the troll, and used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate himself in front of the troll; he then pushed his wand up the troll's nose and yelled out, "Reducto!"

The result was the trolls head exploded covering the bathroom with blood and brain matter.

Afterwards Harry holstered his wand, grabbed Hermione then deactivated the armband, just as the staff came bursting in.

"What happened here?" asked a surprised McGonagall.

"I blew his brains out." Said Harry, stating the obvious.

Dumbledore walked in, followed by Flickwick, and Snape.

"Harry, would you mind explaining why you went after the troll?" asked the aging headmaster.

Harry smiled, "well, Hermione was in the bathroom when the announcement was made, and I knew that she didn't know about the troll. So I took it upon myself to risk life and limb to track down my fellow student and to inform her. When I arrived, the troll was about to smash her, so I blew his brains out."

"50 points to Ravenclaw for saving a fellow student and for killing a troll." Said an excited Flickwick.

Snape scowled at that while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me how you killed him?" asked Dumbledore.

"I mean no disrespect, but I'd rather not reveal all my secrets." Said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, "that's ok, and all that matters is that you're safe. Return to your dorms and we'll see you in the morning."

On their way back, Harry turned his head and asked, "Hermione, why were you crying in the bathroom?"

Hermione looked shock, "how did you know?"

"Someone told me, now please answer Hermione." Said a worried Harry.

"It was some stupid Gryffindor, Ron Weasley. He was making fun of my large front teeth." She said sadly.

Harry nodded, he knew Hermione was sensitive about her teeth, and the teasing was uncalled for.

Once they got into the common room, Hermione went to her dorm to rest. Harry climbed into his trunk and activated Malia.

"How may I be of service?" she asked.

Harry ginned, "do you have knowledge of magic?"

"Yes, your mother uploaded her entire collection of known spells and instruction on how to use said spells. Your fathers is also present. Before you use said spells, it is advised that you go to the training room for further instructions." Said the hologram.

Harry asked for a map, and followed it to a large circular room at the base of the tower, it took the entire floor. When he entered, Malia activated inside the room.

"What is the function of this room?" asked Harry.

"This room functions as a training area in the use of spells and firearms. You can learn all the spells in the library and I will instruct you in their properties and proper use." Answered Malia.

Harry smiled, "are there any spells for pranks?"

"Accessing James Potter records. Yes, there are numerous entries." Came the reply.

Harry grinned, time for some payback.

**Next morning.**

Harry sat at the table with Hermione by his side; he had made sure that Ron was in his direct line of eye contact.

He waited till the food arrived, and he discreetly pointed his wand under the table in Rons direction.

FART.

Everyone in the great hall looked in Rons direction when they all heard the very loud fart. Ron looked embarrassed, and his face flushed when he let out an even bigger, wet sounding fart.

By that point everyone at the Gryffindor table slide away from Ron. He got up and started to walk out when an even bigger one came out.

Ron started running as people laughed, and when people caught sight of a little brown falling onto the floor, they laughed even harder.

Harry smiled at his success, when Hermione looked at him, "what did you do Harry?"

Suddenly the nearby Ravenclaws all turned to listen, "I got even Hermione, and he made fun of you and a very sensitive issue, which almost led to you getting killed by a troll. I thought it was time for a little pay back."

The Ravenclaws started clapping at that declaration, they watch out for one another after all.

It was during potions classes that Harry caught sight of Snape limping, it was barely noticeable, but it was enough to get his attention. Snape caught him looking though and sneered, which Harry ignored.

'_this bears investigation.'_ He thought.

As Harry finished his last class for the day, he walked up to Hermione and asked, "Hey, up for a little adventure?"

She raised an eyebrow, "what kind of adventure?"

"well, I was thinking we use the armband to stay invisible to any danger, and we can take a look." He said.

Hermione thought for a minute, "well, I guess we can go, just best to be prepared though."

Harry smiled.

**Midnight**

Harry and Hermione activated the armband as soon as they left the tower. Once they reached the third floor corridor, they deactivated the armband, opened the door, activated the band, and walked in.

Inside they found a giant 3 headed dog, sleeping. They walked closer and Harry saw something, "Hermione look, it appears it's guarding a door."

She looked, and sure enough, it was there. Luckily nothing was covering it, so they opened it and climbed in. they landed on something soft, and in darkness.

"lumos." Said Hermione.

She looked down and saw a plant, it started to suck them in, because even if they were invisible, the plant can still feel them.

"incindia." Said Harry, catching the plant on fire.

They fell through and they turned to look at one another.

"why would there be so many of these creatures? It's like a freak show." Said Hermione.

"or maybe they are guarding something." Said Harry.

Hermione' eyes lit up at the prospect, "a mystery, I like."

They smiled as they made their way in further.

They came across a mountain troll, who of course couldn't see them so they just walked past him.

On the living chest set, Harry took charge and using his supreme intelligence, managed to pull out a victory.

"your never going to let me forget about this are you?" said an exasperated Hermione after they finished the chess.

Harry grinned, "Nope."

They ran into a potion bottle challenge, which Hermione solved, and there was even enough for both of them to go on. The chase the key challenge was solved in an unconventional way, Harry shot it down.

When they came across a mirror, Harry deactivated the armband and then walked up to it, intrigued.

Inside, he saw a reflection of himself, the reflection smiled, then it lifted its hand and dropped a red stone into its pocket, which the real Harry felt.

He reached inside and pulled it out.

"what's that?" asked Hermione.

"that my dear, is the sorcerer's stone." Said a voice.

They turned around to see Professor Quirrel standing there, looking displeased.

"why are you here?" he asked.

"treasure hunting." Harry said.

"_let me see him." _said a raspy voice.

"but master, you're not strong enough." Said Quirrel.

"_I am strong enough for this." _ It said.

Quirrel took off his turban and turned around, showing the face of lord Voldemort on the back of his head.

"Whoa! Ugly!" Said Harry.

"_Hello Harry potter, do you remember me?" _he asked.

"Aren't you that creepy guy whose ass I kicked when I was a baby?" asked Harry.

Voldemort growled, "_kill them!"_

Quirrel jumped forward to try and attack Hermione; Harry pushed her out of the way and tackled Quirrel to the ground. He reached up and tried to strangle Harry, only to cry as his hands were burned. Harry, seeing what was going on, put his hands on the man's face and watched as he was killed and turned to dust.

As he got up, he saw a dark wraith exit the body and fly off in agony.

Harry smiled, "Me: 2, Voldemort: 0."

Hermione went to check up on Harry, "Harry, are you alright?"

"yeah I'm fine, that was nothing." He said.

Just then they heard a sound, and not one to take chances, Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the heart of the man that walked in, Albus Dumbledore.

Upon seeing who it was, Harry holstered it.

"Harry, Ms.Granger, what is going on here?" he asked worriedly.

Harry and Hermione recounted the tale of what happened while Dumbledore listened intently. After they were finished Dumbledore spoke, "if what you say is true, then Quirrel must have been planning this for some time. He probably put a magical alarm on the door to this chamber so he and he alone would be alerted if anyone came in. he most likely showed up when he detected you and came to retrieve the stone. It was obvious that he was not quite prepared to take the stone himself, it would seem you two forced his hand."

They nodded, understanding, then Harry asked, "headmaster, what is the stone and why is it so important?"

"ah, well you see the stone is a legendary artifact. It can create gold and make what is known as the elixir of life, which prolongs one's life." he answered.

Harry looked at it, then put it into his pocket, "I think I will keep this, it will most certainly prove useful in expanding my bank account."

Dumbledore nodded then said, "As a reward Harry, you may keep it. However I must ask that you don't use the elixir of life. immortality is not all it's cracked up to be."

Harry nodded, "that's fine, and I never intended to use it anyways. Immortality doesn't quite fit into my plans."

Dumbledore smiled, twinkle in full force.

"well, then I suggest we take you two to the infirmary, then tomorrow I will make an announcement to the school. I will have to change some detail a bit though, I hope that is ok?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded, already feeling the nights activities catch up to them.

**Next morning.**

After being given the all clear, Harry and Hermione returned to the trunk, where had placed the sorcerer's stone for protection. He then asked Malia if there were some sort of security measures that could be implemented, and after receiving an affirmative, had them activated in the room the stone was located in. now only Harry had access to the stone.

When they arrived at dinner after classes, Dumbledore rose to give a speech.

"my fellow students, I have an important announcement to make. As you all know, the third floor corridor was off limits for this term. Well, last night two of your fellow students, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, defied those orders and went there anyway. The reason it was off limits was because Hogwarts was guarding a precious item, and it was guarded by a variety of enchantments, but with their combined intellect, both students got passed the enchantments and made it to the treasure. However, when they did, they encountered Professor Quirrel.

It was learned that Quirrel was a servant of the dark lord and was trying to steal the treasure for himself. He attacked Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, and in the vicious battle, it was Mr. Potter that ultimately defeated Quirrel. Last night, one more Death Eater was defeated in the name of the light, so in reward for that, I would like to award 50 points each to Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for doing a special service to the school by thwarting such evil intentions."

When Dumbledore was finished, everyone rose to clap, except a few Slytherin, and Harry's fellow Ravenclaws cheered louder than before, for getting an additional hundred points.

The rest of the term went by quickly, Harry and Hermione passing their entire test with flying colors and made the top students. During the Ravenclaw elections, a female student by the name of Samantha Parker was elected the new leader of Ravenclaw, and Harry was given the permanent position of commander and defender of Ravenclaw till he resigned or left school.

After the ending feast, which had Ravenclaw the victors of the house cup, Harry and Hermione boarded the train and shared a compartment.

"So Harry, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"well, I'm going to continue studying about the ZPM, I almost got it, I'm positive. I never thought I would understand it so quickly. Other than that, I'm going to study the spell library and training section, since I am able to practice there without being detected by the ministry. This will most certainly help in the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort. How about you?" he finished.

"well, I'll probably go on another vacation. I'm also thinking of drawing up plans for my own starship, just for fun. When the holidays are over I'll go into the Holo room in your trunk to see if the plans would actually work or not. As for you understanding the ZPM so quickly, that's probably because you have the entire library stored in your head, it makes it easier for you than other people." she stated.

Once the train ride was over, they made their way into the station, stepping over the bodies of Malfoy and his goons; apparently they pissed off the wrong Ravenclaw.

Harry gave Hermione a hug before going off to his relatives. It was going to be an interesting summer.

A/N: hello again, I hope this is good. I know it was rushed, finishing harry's first year so quickly, so let me explain why.

I am going through Harry's first, second, and third years as quickly as possible, for they are mostly un important. However, during the summers in between the years, that is where the real story picks up. I will go slower once I reach Harrys 4th year, for that would be about the time my plans begin to fall into place.

I have grand plans for this story, and I promise not to disappoint.

I have also received a lot of requests for a harry Hermione pairing. I have to say that it is undecided who harry will end up with, for it will not be for a very long time. So please, I ask kindly, stop sending me requests about who he should end up with. It gets annoying real fast.

Thank you all for reading, till next time.


	5. Summer Part 1

Harry Potter of Atlantis.

Chapter 4.

**4 Privet Drive, Surrey.**

Harry Potter stood with his head in an assembler, using all his focus on his task. His eyes went through the blue prints while his very will used the power of the assembler to create his project.

This was his second attempt at the assembler; the first was to create a spare Invisible armband for Hermione. After he felt he got it down, he went to do his next project.

6 hours after he began, Harry stood back and collapsed in a chair, exhausted. The side effect of using the assembler himself instead of one of the workers was that it left him mentally exhausted. He looked up at his accomplishment, a glowing yellowish crystal stood suspended in the air in front of him.

Harry Potter had created his ZPM.

After spending an additional 2 weeks doing nothing but study the ZPM, he had achieved an understanding of how it worked. He thanked the ancient knowledge in his head for making things clearer.

Now that it was done, Harry had no idea what he was going to use it for. He just wanted to see what if he could make one. He stood up and took the ZPM and put it in storage, next to the philosopher's stone, under heavy security.

He left the trunk and went to shower; afterward he went downstairs for a snack, nodding to his uncle. His family had been somewhat kind to him this summer. While they mutually didn't like each other, and it was very tempting for his uncle hit him, Harry had headed that off at the pass. He paid his uncle and family to leave him alone, he knew that all they cared about was money, and that he had plenty of.

After his snack, Harry opened up a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Gringotts, he had questions that he wanted answered. After sending it off with Hedwig, he laid down on his bed for a short nap.

_**Dream land.**_

_Harry stood on a balcony overlooking a large city. Harry looked up and saw a giant bubble shield that covered the city. As he looked around he saw that they city was massive, even bigger than the projection of Atlantis that was in his trunk. One half of the city was a giant yellowish bubble that was partially opened. Upon closer examination, Harry could see several ships under construction._

"_It's a shipyard." He said._

_He walked inside and noticed that he was in what appeared to be a central tower, exactly like the one in his trunk. The control room was the same, but all the consoles were covered in white sheets, and the screens were blank. He wondered where he was, he walked further inside and encountered a circular room, much like the one he used to talk with the Holograms in. he walked over to the consol and activated it, and a different woman appeared, this one with fiery red hair and startling green eyes._

"_Mother." Said Harry in awe._

_She was dressed in white robes like Malia, and she seemed to be a little younger then when she was alive._

"_Welcome to Avalon." She said._

_**Exit dream land.**_

Harry woke with a start.

"It's the same damn dream. I've had it for weeks, what does it mean?" he asked himself.

He got up and looked at his clock; he noticed that it was 4 hours since he fell asleep.

He put his glasses back on when he noticed some movement. Grabbing his wand, he stood and spoke.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I will be forced to use lethal force to defend myself." He said.

"Please don't hurt me Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby means you no harm." Said a voice.

Harry turned on his bedroom light to see a small green creature with large ears and big round eyes, wearing a pillow case as a shirt standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Dobby sir, I come to speak, its important Harry Potter sir." Said the elf.

"Well then talk." Said an impatient Harry.

"Dobby has come to warn you, you must not go back to Hogwarts sir, it be dangerous." Said the elf.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I can't tell, I get in trouble. Just please, don't go. Don't make Dobby do something you regret." Pleaded the elf.

With that the elf left, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

After standing there for a moment, Harry was wondering if he had finally lost his mind. He heard a tapping sound and saw Hedwig waiting impatiently. Deciding to put the question of his sanity aside, he opened the window to let her in. after taking the letter he gave her some treats and water, which made her happy.

He opened the letter to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_I have received your request for a meeting and am willing to meet. I will apperate into your bedroom at 10 am tomorrow morning, please be prepared._

_Goldriver._

Nodding at the letter, Harry folded it and put it away. He went back to bed to fall asleep in preparation for tomorrow

**9:59 am, next day.**

Harry sat on his bed dressed in a charcoal gray suite with white shirt and grey tie. He had used the assembler to make it for him; it certainly had its uses he thought with a smile.

At exactly 10, Goldriver made his appearance; he and Harry shook hands before he conjured a chair to sit in.

"Now Harry, what is it I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well, I've been doing some serious thinking ever since Voldemort's sprit attacked during last term. I believe that Voldemort will be trying to find a way to revive himself, and when he does he's going to want to form an army and re-start the war. I want to be prepared and beat him to the punch; I need your help in securing my own army." Said Harry.

Goldriver nodded, he would most certainly report this to the high council for they would be interested in knowing about Harry's early preparations for war.

"Are there any specifications of what you would like?" he asked.

Harry thought for a second and said, "I want the best, I want people who will be loyal and won't betray me because they got a higher price. If they are currently in the military then maybe we can find a way to get them to my side. Muggle military is preferred, because my research has shown that they are far more experienced in war fare then wizards."

Goldriver took notes, eager for the challenge ahead.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, I find that I need a base of operations, and after doing research I believe it would be best if it was mobile so that it can't be tracked so easily. I did some research on my own and found that the former USSR is willing to sell off its military technology, see what is available." Said Harry.

Goldriver wrote that down, and then looked at Harry to continue.

"That's all for military purposes. There is something else I wish to talk about. I have recently come into possession of the Sorcerer's stone and I was wondering about that gold aspect of it?" he said.

Goldriver eyes lit up as Harry finished, "having such an item would be very valuable. You could make as much gold as you wish which would make you a very wealthy individual. You could sell the gold to the ministry to make into galleons, which would then give you nothing but profit. You could sell gold to us as well, or you could just stockpile it, the possibilities are endless."

Harry's eyes lit up, oh yeah, he was going to be even more loaded.

"If I gave you the stone, can I trust you with the gold aspect, and to not use the elixir of life, ever?" Asked Harry.

Goldriver nodded, "I can."

Harry nodded, "good, I will give you the stone hen the meeting is over, and of course for every massive amount of gold I get, you can get a 20 percent commission."

Goldriver smiled a toothy smile, "done deal. I will not fail."

After shaking hands with Goldriver, Harry went into his trunk and retrieved the stone, he gave it to the goblin and he left to get the business done. Suddenly finding himself bored, Harry went into his trunk and went into the magical training room when Malia appeared.

"What is your desire?" she asked.

"I wish to learn offensive spells, from 2nd year to 7th in order of difficulty." Said Harry.

He was going to practice hard and master as much as possible, especially with Voldemort loose he needs all the ammunition as he can get.

It was three days later that uncle Vernon had some clients for a business dinner that Dobby made another appearance. Harry was sitting in his room reading a magazine when he heard the pop.

"Have you considered my request Harry Potter sir?" asked the elf.

"I have considered your request Dobby and I have decided to go back to Hogwarts." Said Harry, who really didn't consider the request.

Dobby shook his head, "then I am's sorry for doing this sir, but it must be done."

The elf popped away, and Harry, feeling the need to go downstairs did. He was just in time to watch as the bowl of pudding splattered all over the wife of Mr. Grayson.

She shrieked as the man yelled, "what is the meaning of this?"

Harry, deciding it would be best to lie and save his uncle, and himself, spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, I tripped. I was trying to be a polite gentleman and serve you dessert, but my leg acted up and I tripped. You see sir, I suffer from a disorder that makes my legs unstable, it is extremely hard for me to get around sir, please forgive me." He said with puppy eyes.

The faces of Mr. and Mrs. Grayson softened as the woman spoke, "that's ok dearly, you didn't mean to. I didn't like this dress anyway. A child with such a disorder shouldn't be carrying things anyway; you just sit down while I go clean myself."

Harry tried hard not to smirk at his masterful performance, oh yeah, he ruled.

Ignoring the looks of surprise from his family, Harry stood and spoke, "I'm sorry sir, I'm feeling tired, I need to go sleep for it takes a lot of energy to walk."

Mr. Grayson nodded, even going so far as to help Harry up to his room before walking back downstairs.

When Harry closed his door, he saw an owl on the window sill. He opened it and it dropped a letter onto his bed before flying off. Wondering what it was about, he opened it and read.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We have recently detected a use of underage magic on your household and I must inform you that you have broken the restricted use of magic for minors. This is your only warning, for the next time could mean expulsion from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirt._

Harry was not pleased, not at all. That damn house elf had gotten him in trouble, he promised payback, for Harry always gets even.

**September 1****st****.**

Harry was dropped off at the station early by his uncle, who had business to attend to, so he decided to wait around in the hopes of seeing Hermione.

They hadn't written each other over the summer, which wasn't surprising, seeing as how he was busy with learning technology and magic, and knowing she was busy making starship plans.

Harry shook his head, her obsession was unhealthy.

"Harry!" called a voice.

He looked up to see Hermione walking over with his parents. Harry shook the hands of her parents, all the while being polite, and actually meaning it.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I'm good, yourself?" replied Harry.

After a few moments of small talk, the grangers left Hermione with Harry, feeling secure in the fact that they can board the train themselves.

Deciding to get a seat early, they walked up to the barrier and Harry pushed his hand against it, only to be met with solid wall.

He frowned, "why is it solid, it's not supposed to be like this."

Confused, Hermione walked up and tried the same thing, only to meet eh same result.

"Maybe we should wait, see if anyone else has trouble." She suggested.

Nodding, they walked back aways, watching to see what happens.

They watched for 15 minutes, and they watched as the Weasleys walked up and through the wall.

Convinced it's now working, they walked up and Harry is met with solid force yet again.

"This isn't making sense, why is it not working for us?" he said frustrated.

"Maybe we should use an alternate means of travel Harry, because it's obvious we are going to miss the train." Said Hermione.

"What do you suggest?" asked Harry.

When Hermione smiled, he knew he was in trouble.

They walked into an alley and after making sure n one was around, he climbed into his trunk and went to the hanger bay. He found one of the ships and pressed the rune that would allow it to shrink. Once it was shrunk, he put it into his pocket and climbed back out.

He enlarged the ship and climbed in with Hermione while making the ship enter stealth mode, making it invisible to radar and eye sight.

He sat down in the pilot seat while Hermione looked like she was about to wet herself in happiness.

"oooh, I can't wait to fly. This is going to be fun. I mean I know all about it, I studied it in depth during the last year. Hurry up Harry, fly it." She rushed out in a single breath.

Harry chuckled and did as he was told. The ship responded to his mental commands and it rose up into the sky. He then had the ship display a map and he flew north towards Scotland.

In a matter of 15 minutes they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts.

They would have been there sooner but Harry had gotten lost, something which Hermione had constantly reminded him.

After landing, he shrunk the ship and put it back into the hanger bay of his trunk. He and Hermione then walked into the great hall only to find it empty save the staff table. The teachers looked up in surprise when Dumbledore approached them.

"You two are early, may I ask why you decided not to take the train?" he said kindly.

Harry and Hermione then explained about how the barrier wouldn't let them through, so they took an alternate means of travel.

Dumbledore looked confused, for it was unheard of for the barrier to be solid.

"Well, this bears some investigation. How about you two take your things up to your rooms and get settled in, the train isn't due to arrive for another couple hours." He said.

They nodded and took their trunks up to their common room.

Once they were done, they met in the common room and sat next to each other on the couch.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Oh, it was great. I met with my account manager; he and I are going to put that stone to very good use. Also, I mastered the ZPM." He said proudly.

"Oh Harry, that's great! You mastered the ZPM, what else did you do?" she asked with excitement.

"Well, when I met my account manager, I asked him to help me recruit an army, no doubt Voldemort will try to regain his body, and when he does he will get his followers together. I want to be ready, for when he does, I'm taking him down permanently." Harry said seriously.

Hermione nodded, then brightened up when Harry asked about her summer.

"Well, we went to France for a few weeks. Other then that, spent time going over ideas for star ships, but before I finalize anything, I want to ask you something." she said.

Harry nodded and she continued, "Well, I remember going over you database last year, and I came across some data about an ancient known as Janus. He developed a time machine that would allow us to go to the future and the past. I was wondering if we could do that?"

"no." said Harry.

"ah come on, it won't be that bad, I just want to go a few years into the future and see some Television shows and look at the spaceships from them. We will even use the armbands to stay invisible while we get the data. I mean I need variety, all we have is star trek, and that's not much information." She said with her puppy eyes.

Harry looked into them, and crumpled, "I'll think about it."

After that, they went to the great hall just as the students were arriving.

During the dinner, the school was formally introduced o Lockhart, though Harry already knew him though from Diagon Ally.

**Flashback.**

Harry was walking through the ally; he had managed to get his vault manager to arrange transportation to the ally.

He had entered the bookstore after purchasing all his supplies. When he entered the bookstore, he saw a large line with multiple people, mostly female.

They were squealing about something named Lockhart. He looked at his booklist and saw that all the defense books were written by Lockhart. He moved his way to the front of the line, so he could gather his books when he heard a shout.

"My gods its Harry potter!"

Harry groaned, he was not going to like this.

Suddenly he found himself in the front of the store having his picture taken with a man who put greater value on his looks than anything else.

Before Harry knew what was going on he was outside the store with free autograph books and a single thought, "What the hell?"

**End flashback.**

Harry looked at the head table and had to squelch the urged the puke.

After the feast, Harry sat down in the common room for the mandatory meeting of the Leaders of Ravenclaw.

"Attention, attention, let the meeting begin." Said Samantha Parker, the new president.

"Well, now that we are all here, let's begin. The first and most important part of the meeting is Slytherin. Any suggestions as how we handle the situation of them against us?" she asked.

Harry stood and spoke, "let's have them make the first move, that way we'll know if they think we are still a threat. If they deem us a threat, we can retaliate in kind."

Parker nodded, and the meeting went on, Harry tuned most of it out. When it was over he went upstairs and fell asleep.

A/N: this chapter has set the beginnings for an adventurous future. Harry knows about Voldemorts possible return, and he intends to be prepared.

Also on a side note, someone sent me a PM or review with the idea of seing old soviet technology in Harry's hands. I forgot whose idea it was, so if your reading this, please send me a PM and I will give you credit.

Also, I want to start a poll. The poll is this.

Should Harry and Hermione build a time machine and come to the future for ship designs?

The outcome will decde what I do next.

Till next, see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all my loyal fans.

I have some news that will no doubt disappoint you, but please here me out.

I have decided to put Harry Potter of Atlantis on temporary Hiatus, because I am doing a re-write. The reason being is that when I started up this story, I wanted Harry to be an independent person who will have a major role in the galaxy.

Instead, I went the opposite way and ended up following canon way to closely. So I am rewriting the story to make Harry a more independent person. I am receiving help from the Dark lord potter forms, you can look me up there, my name is Madox. If you want to see the status of the story, go to the work by authors section and find my story.

Once again, I'm sorry, but it must be done if this story is to become the epic it was meant to be.


	7. SPECIAL NOTICE

Heres a special note, The prologue for the re-write is up, but as a different story, go to my profle and you'll find it.


End file.
